The Truth Shall Set You Free
by Vyse
Summary: The format's fixed!


Part I  
  
Mimi wanderd out of a clothing store, clutching many bags to her side. It  
about 3 hours before she had to return to the digiworld, was was enjoying her  
last hours of blissful idleness, but unfortunately, she had ran out of money.  
She had left Palmon at home, saying that she was getting enough attention  
already, and if she brought her with her, she mine as well wear a giant sign  
that said 'I'm a digi-destined.'  
  
"Izzy?" she said, walking over to the red-headed boy. "What are you doing  
here?"  
  
"Well, I just went to the computer store to get a new modem. My old one is  
getting fried, and I figured I mine as well check out the new computer  
store." Izzy said, gestering toward a small bag.  
  
"Well, I'm done, now be a gentleman and walk me home." Mimi snapped, handing  
Izzy nearly all of the many bags she was carrying. "And carry some of my  
bags, too. You know, if you want, I can carry that modem thingy."  
  
Izzy looked Mimi up and down over the pile of bags and laughed. "I don't  
think so, Mimi."  
  
~*~  
  
Mimi and Izzy walked down the practiclly deserted street side by side, Izzy  
practiclly engulfed by bags, and Mimi carrying a single, tiny, pale blue bag.  
  
"Hey, do you mind carrying this?" Mimi asked, shoving the bag on top of the  
pile. Izzy staggerd for a bit, then regained his balance.  
  
"Mimi, why can't you carry some of these bags yourself?" Izzy said, his  
voice muffled by the cluster of bags.  
  
"Because I'm a girl, and your a boy." Mimi explained, although really  
explaining nothing.  
  
"Oh, that explains everything." Izzy said, sarcasum in his voice.  
  
"Hey, where is everyone?" Mimi wonderd aloud. "The street is practiclly  
deserted."  
  
"Maybe there's a festival or party of some sort and everyone decided that  
they needed some relief of some sort and decided to attend." Izzy said.  
  
"Huh?" Mimi asked dumbly. Izzy sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Someone threw a party." he said lamely.  
  
"Izzy, that's just dumb. The world was just saved, that's no reason to  
celebrate." Mimi said, rolling her eyes in return. Not too long after she  
said this, did the pair pass a history fair.  
  
"A time to say goodbye to the past and face the present, and get ready to  
battle the future*." Izzy mutterd under his breath.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked loudly, making him jump a little.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just remembering a old pro-verb." Izzy said.  
  
"What?" Mimi inqured further. "Tell me what the old verb-pro thing is." Izzy  
rolled his eyes, but smiled secretly.  
  
"A time to say goodbye to the past, face the present, and get ready to  
battle the future." Izzy repeated to Mimi.  
  
"What?" Mimi said once again. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, apperently, history fair's were once as a goodbye to the past in  
times of great crisis or after the crisis had ended, and after word they  
would go and either deal with the prolbem, or deal with the aftershock of the  
crisis, and then they would go ahead and tackle whatever problems lied in the  
future." Izzy explained, stopping and turning to Mimi.  
  
"Oh, so they would try and forget what was happening then, then after they  
finshed that, they would try and make things better, than do it all over  
again, right?" Mimi responded(See? Mimi's capable of an intelligant  
conversation!), surprising Izzy by actually understanding something that he  
had said. Mimi had now stopped by Izzy, and now both children were leaning  
against a building wall, talking.  
  
"Exactly!" Izzy exclamied.  
  
"You know, I can barley remember my past before the digiworld..." Mimi said,  
traling off. "You wanna hear about it?"  
  
"Ok." Izzy said, surprising himself by actully being interested in something  
Mimi had to say.  
  
"I was little, around five or so, when my mom brought me too the mall. I  
was so amazed at all of the wonderful stuffed animals and the lights, that it  
glorified me. I loved everything, from the smells of food to the make up and  
nail polish. Since I was only five, I didn't know what the nail polish and stuff  
was, but I loved the colors."  
  
"I remember gazing around a store and seeing my mom one minuet, but then I  
couldn't see her. I was alone and all around me there were people. EVERYWHERE! I  
didn't know where I could go... I was by myself." Mimi looked down at Izzy,  
expecting ridicle, but Izzy just looked back and nodded for her to go on.   
  
"Well, anyway, I was about to start crying, and then I saw this bottle of nail polish that was so pretty! It was pink, but I didn't know that. So I took it, and was about to go look for my mom when this cop came over to me! I was so scared! He asked me if I had anything in my hand, and I just said I wasn't allowed to talk to strangers and ran out of there. Well, he started chasing me! I started screaming for my mom, and that got everyone's attention. A guy-the manager, I guess-asked me what the cop was doing, and he said that I had a bottle of nail polish. By now, everybody in the store was watching us. This got my mom's attention, and she ran over to me. The cop said that I took the nail polish, and the manager asked me to open my hands. I opened them, but the nail polish wasn't there! I guess I must have dropped it or something. Well, the cop starting saying I took it, I started crying, my mom called the cop something that I'm not allowed to say, the cop lost his job, and my mom did buy me some nail polish! And I guess that's why I like the color pink, although I don't know why that would make me like it."  
  
  
  
"So, tell me about yours." Mimi said, after she finished up.  
  
"I rather not." Izzy said quickly.  
  
"Why not? Come on." Mimi coaxed.  
  
"No, that's ok." Izzy said, hoping that Mimi would give up.  
  
"Come on. Tell me about your past!" Mimi demanded, getting annoyed.  
  
"No, Mimi!" Izzy said, his tone harsh. He had since long dropped he bags.  
  
"Izzy, why won't you tell me!?" Mimi practiclly screeched. Izzy's chin began  
to quiver.  
  
"Mimi, if you had heard...what I had heard..and if..you had found out...the  
way that I found out..." he didn't finish as tears began to fill up in his  
eyes. He tried to blink them back, crying in front of someone like Mimi would  
be really embarrassing, but it was no use. Tears began to spill out of his  
black eyes.  
  
Part II  
  
"What Izzy?" Mimi asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm... I'm adopted." Izzy said so quietly that Mimi almost couldn't hear  
him. His lip quivered as he fought to keep in the tears, and as he failed.  
  
"But... why...?" Mimi stuttered, looking at him closely. His shoulders were  
shaking and his head was down, looking at the ground as if he had never seen one  
before. Mimi felt instant sympathy for Izzy, and then she spoke again, with more  
of a sentence than before.  
  
"I mean, why didn't you tell anyone?" Mimi tried again.  
Izzy lifted his head and stared Mimi straight in the eye. Now Mimi could see  
the tear streaks on his cheeks, the results of tears that had snuck out of his  
eyes. His dark black eyes connected with her brown ones, and Mimi could see the  
pain and loneliness in them.  
  
Slowly, Izzy spoke. "Mimi, I'm a freak. I could take high school classes in  
technology if I wanted to, you know. But I am not a kid like you guys are...  
because, well, I'm too smart to goof off, I guess."  
Mimi frowned. "That's not right, Izzy. You are entitled to be as much of a kid  
as we are."  
  
"No, I'm not." Izzy said darkly. "I heard my mom talking once. She said that  
everyone expected me to be perfect. Guess what, Mimi. I'm not perfect. I'm just  
a super-smart freak, and now... now I'll never be like you guys."  
  
"But--"  
  
Izzy had broken his gaze, but now he did it again. Staring straight into  
Mimi's eyes, he said, "I'm adopted. You and Tai and the others all have normal  
families and all, but I'm... I'm not normal. I'm probably just some bastard  
child of a wannabe parent teenager. I'm not here because someone wanted me."  
  
Tears welled up in Mimi's eyes, half from Izzy's story and half from anger.  
She grabbed Izzy by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall. "Listen to  
me. You are because someone wanted you. If you parents hadn't wanted you, you  
wouldn't be here in Odiba right now with the rest of us."  
  
"You don't understand! You know how I found out I was adopted? I only know  
because I overheard my parents talking!" Izzy said, shoving Mimi back. He turned  
away and sat against the wall on his haunches, glaring at some unknown object in  
the distance.  
  
Mimi looked at Izzy, waiting for more. When he didn't say anything, she  
added her opinion. "Izzy, even if your parents didn't want to tell you, it  
probably isn't anything personal. But you want to know what? I don't think that  
you should be ashamed of being adopted."  
  
"Why?" Izzy asked, barely audible.  
  
Mimi smiled slightly, a bit embarressed. "Because, well, your parents must  
have done a good job to bring up a kid like you."  
Izzy visibly froze for a second before looking up. He saw Mimi standing  
there smiling, her eyes staring down at him. But, more important, he saw a glow  
coming from underneath her dress. The Crest of Sincerity was glowing brightly.  
  
Tears came to Izzy's eyes again, this time from happiness. "Thanks Mimi."  
Izzy choked out, a single tear coming out. Izzy wiped it away quickly, and stood  
up. "You really meant that?" he asked, making sure.  
  
"Of course I did, silly." Mimi said. "Why would I say it if I didn't mean  
it?"  
  
Izzy grinned slightly. "Good point. Thank you, Mimi."  
  
Mimi smiled. "Your welcome, Izzy. But if you need someone to talk to, I'll  
listen. I hope that you'll do the same for me."  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
Both of the Digidestined children were now standing up and facing each  
other. Izzy thought about how ditzy Mimi had seemed earlier, and about how much  
she appeared to have changed. He knew that she wasn't the only one to have  
changed... Izzy himself felt as if the weight on his chest was suddenly lifted,  
now that he had told someone.  
  
Feeling that he'd better lighten the mood, Izzy shifted his backpack on his  
other shoulder and said, "Want to go get ice cream? My treat."  
  
"Sure." Mimi said, laughing a bit. Both kids turned and walked away from the  
wall, and away from the now closing history fair. Both felt as if they were  
happier now, from having told stories, and having being chose to be keepers of  
the other one's story.  
  
Lying may protect the soul, but the truth shall set you free.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
